1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image display controlling devices, imaging devices, and image display methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a type of proposed imaging device, a lossless-compressed RAW file and a JPEG file generated from the RAW file and lossy-compressed are stored in a memory and these files are displayed (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-33468).